Just a Game
by Nayru Elric
Summary: Where do you go when you die? Ed finds out there is something beyond the Gate. A world familiar to us, where horrors and miracles take place. Though this world is stained red with war and betrayal, he is forced to acclimate to his surroundings. And some of the people there… Edward recognizes. –Based off Brotherhood and Conqueror of Shamballa– EdxOC and suggested Edwin
1. The Crossing

**Chapter 1**

**The Crossing**

The birds chirped happily to one another as Edward sauntered up the hilled path. His boots clacked on the dirt ground, and he recalled the way to his grandmother's home, lost in thoughts. Maria Ross was alive. Not only that, but saved by the Colonel and protected in Xing with his help. Who knew Mustang could be so soft when he wanted to?

Ed paid no mind to the blinding sun. While its reflection on the ground was bright, something else caught his attention. A cemetery to the left faced him with graves. Ed gazed longingly to the tombstone he knew best, only to find something in the way. Abruptly, Edward halted on the path and made a small sound seeing a visitor standing at the grave that was his mother's. The stranger was tall and wore a huge brown coat, but his back was turned so the only feature of his face was his gold hair, tied in a ponytail. The wind stirred Ed's hair as he stared at the stranger. The blond ponytail of the visitor stirred too.

A sudden image flashed in Edward's mind. One of a man sitting hunched over a desk in a dimly lit room. Alphonse stood next to him, watching the man write formulas on old scrolls among the potions in the room. Ed dared not believe his memory.

_It can't be…_

Another image flashed across his mind. This time of a photo where his mother smiled, cradling the young Alphonse in her arms, while Ed was held by a stranger with no face, hidden behind another photo. Now Ed began to suspect. His head rose to better see the stranger as the lines under his eyes creased.

_Is it…?_

Another memory. In a dark hall, he, his mother, and Alphonse observed as the same stranger with a _blond ponytail _and _brown coat _opened the front door. It creaked loudly as he walked out, flooding the area with light. The stranger did not look back.

But right now, the real version of the same man did look back. He looked straight at Edward, regarding him through as nonchalant eyes as ever. They squinted and drooped down, seeing Edward's face, and Ed continued to let the wind blow his bangs into his line of vision. He did not take his gaze off the man as he said something aloud – a name he hadn't heard in years.

"Hohenheim…"

* * *

The door squeaked open a half, a tall figure coming inside. Light from the hallway shined onto a bed, revealing Edward asleep. Hoenheim studied him, tentatively stepping closer. His gold hair spread across the pillows, his arms slung comfortably in front of him. He breathed heavily, in deep sleep. Was that really the same boy Hohenheim had seen as a toddler, giggling as he playfully grabbed his overalls? Van leaned over with his hands on his knees. He reached out with one hand to touch Ed's head – feel the rounded niche of his smooth crown and the warmth of his skin. But he didn't. He stopped halfway there, and pulled his hand back. He gazed at the open palm.

After a few minutes Hohenheim walked slowly out the door, sure to shut it as quietly as possible behind him. He disturbed Ed anyway as the door creaked back open, unknowingly waking him. Aware of Van's presence, Ed sat up in bed. He heard the muffled growls of Den as Pinako and Hohenheim talked in the next room. Ed listened closer as something they said piqued his interest.

"All these years and you look exactly the same," he heard Pinako say. Den's growls increased, making it harder to hear. Ed swung his legs off the side of the bed and ambled groggily to the door, hiding behind the wall as Pinako continued. "Where have you been all this time, why didn't you come back sooner? Trisha was waiting for you until the very end."

_Like he cares, _Ed thought, rubbing crust out of his eyes – he sounded cross even in his own head.

Suddenly Den's growls cut off and the patter of automail against the wood floor came toward the door.

_Don't come over here! _Ed commanded frantically.

As though Hohenheim knew Ed was eavesdropping, he changed the subject. "Pinako, the life form my sons transmuted… are you positive it was Trisha?"

Ed's panic shut off and the rage he'd felt earlier in the cemetery returned. _What right does he have to ask about something like that? _he thought angrily. _What right does he have to know? _Yet he listened.

Pinako hesitated. "Well I wouldn't… It didn't even look human to me," she said finally. "So I wouldn't think of it as –"

"No, that's not what I'm asking," Hohenheim interrupted. "Did you notice the eye color? Or the hair color?"

"What are you trying to get at?" Pinako asked, heat rising in her tone. "Are you telling me that wasn't even Trisha? For all that those boys sacrificed, you're saying that _thing _they created wasn't even their mother?"

Den nudged Ed's hand, but he didn't notice. He stared in horror through the wooded floor.

_What?_

Chairs scraped and their voices died away, but Ed stayed propped against the wall, unmoving.

What was he even _saying?_ Of course that was their mother! It had to be! But creeping doubts slithered into his mind, trying to poison his past – _or was it?_

"_Are you positive it was Trisha?"_

If it hadn't been her, then who had it been? The thing had been alive, so _someone _must have been inside it! But who, if not their mother?

_Think! _Ed screamed, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes. _Think back! Think back to that day! What did you see?_

The image of chilling darkness came to his mind. Short, exhausted breaths rocked his body up and down as hot blood poured onto his hands. Then he heard wheezing and two silver dots appeared. It _looked _at him! The thing had looked straight at him!

Ed gritted his teeth, pushing his palms harder into his eyes. _What more did you see? What more was there?_

He tried to go back to the scene but it was too painful.

The floor moaned as someone came toward the room. Panicked, Ed lifted his sore face off his hands and dashed back to his bed, throwing the covers over himself. Den whined in confusion as Pinako came into the room to check on him. Seeing all was well, she re-shut the door and Den followed her out. The stairs creaked higher up the steps and away. Ed lay in bed thinking.

_If that wasn't mom, who was it? _he couldn't stop himself from asking.

After the one hundredth time Ed finally told himself to shut up and go to sleep since there was nothing he could do about it now.

He didn't sleep until hours later.

* * *

A faint light exuded in the distance. Ed's pace quickened as he gasped for breath, running toward it in the darkness. He screamed in despair, reaching with his one arm made of flesh.

"Give it back! You have to give my brother his body back! He's the only family I have!" His voice rose as he leapt forward. "I won't let you take it!"

"_Take it?_" came a chilling voice. The gleaming smile of the Truth popped out in front of him, upside-down. Ed stepped back in alarm. "_Do you even know what you're saying?_" Truth enquired, creeping a little closer. "_You're the one who tossed his body aside and put him in that armor,_" it said. "_Aren't you, alchemist?_"

Ed gasped again, not believing his eyes. Another familiar voice came in the darkness and Ed spun to see Shou Tucker.

"It's true," Tucker mocked, sneering. "You and I are exactly the same. Accept it, Edward." Ed looked at the chimera of Nina slouched at Tucker's feet. "We make monsters."

Ed stepped forward to touch her, but suddenly black hands floundered around his face, and one grabbed his chin. It turned his head now on the glowing eyes of the horrid face Ed had seen long ago in his transmutation.

"Edward, why did you leave me here like this? You have to bring me back soon." The black hands of the Gate crawled up Ed's shirt as the mangled thing shrieked, "Promise me! Promise me! Promise… me…!"

"Stop!" Ed commanded, shoving his hands into his eyeballs to shut out the horrifying creatures. "Stop it!"

When Ed's eyes shot open, they were gone. He sighed in relief, but still the darkness remained. Ed turned around, searching for the light he'd seen earlier. A dark Gate loomed in its way. Ed cocked his head, unable to see the giant block of stone clearly enough to know what it was. Then its doors opened, shaking the darkness and rattling his whole body – Ed should have known better.

Realizing what it was, Ed gasped again and ran the opposite way. He knew it was no use. The hands clutched his arms and dragged him to their core, into the giant eye of the Truth.

_What the hell is going on? _Ed thought in his throbbing head. _Why am I being sucked into the Gate when I didn't even transmute anything?_

He clawed for a hold on the doors' edges, clamping his automail hand tight on the flat stone. "Oh, no you don't!" Ed bellowed cockily. Despite his shock and fear, he was more determined to get out. But the Gate was stronger, as it always was. His grip on the door slipped, and the hands charged him into the darkness.

* * *

This was not a normal trip through the Gate. Instead of the overwhelming, blurring, indecisive knowledge that usually swept over Ed, simply making him want to die, he felt like he was being shot through veils of web. And the farther he went through the layers, the lighter it got until he could no longer keep his eyes open without them burning.

Ed was beginning to believe it would never end when the light finally became low enough so he could see. When he peeked through his eyelids, he wished he hadn't. The sensation of falling, for ages, light-years, straight down to into bright nothingness. Ed began to yell as he tumbled, head over heels. Adrenaline and dread coursed through his veins, and he thought, _I'm going to die!_ _I'm definitely going to die!_

With every spin, the scene got clearer and clearer. Landscape formed below him, trees sprang out of the ground, water stretched out of the vivid grass. Populations of animals roved across the fields.

_There's an end! Yes! I may not die after all! _And the only reason Ed didn't expect the inevitable was because the direction he was falling was straight toward the softest landing – the water. It got closer and closer, every moment etched into his brain. Ed didn't think he would ever forget this moment in all his life. He took the deepest breath he could muster from the chambers of his lungs, and shut his eyes.

And then he was two feet from the surface.

Ed plunged into the water head-first, the liquid bending around his body, as though caressing him in its grasp. Already his body begged for oxygen, but he could not give it. Unable to see, Ed started to bat his arms in the water. He climbed higher but something heavy held him down. He turned his head downward in the murky water.

His automail. Of course. Winry had always told him to never swim with it on, and he seemed to have disobeyed her at the worst time possible. Only this time it meant his life, not a swinging wrench to the head.

Still, Ed fought to get to the surface of the water. He flailed his arms more fervently than ever, staying in one place. Fatigue and lack of oxygen began to catch up, and Ed's humor couldn't help but crack a joke at the hopelessness of the situation.

_I can't die like this! The Fullmetal Alchemist drowning from his own "Fullmetal" limbs? That's just pathetic!_

The light near the surface started blinking out. Once. Twice. Three times, faster. Black dots danced on Ed's vision. He saw colorful fish swish across the surface of the water where the sun shone through.

_I have to get there in time! I have to get there in time!_

Bending light distorted around him, and Ed's face burst above the water, taking a relieved breath. He bobbed back under, but had gotten his bearings. He swam to the right, going fierce. Up and down, up and down on the water's surface. And finally he reached the shore.

Sopping wet and nearly dead, Ed dragged his feet to land. Without caring he collapsed on the grass, chest heaving as he panted.

"That… was… the best… workout… ever…" he declared between rasps.

And then, unexpectedly, Ed slumped over and went to sleep.

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter, folks! I've wanted to write this for a while, but I've been waiting to finish my other stories so yah! How long this thing will be depends on how much people like it, so please tell me if you do! ^_^**


	2. Lurking in the Night

**Sorry this chapter took so long to post. I was planning a lot but now everything is good. Hope I don't disappoint!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Lurking in the Night**

Hair tickled the sides of his face. Lethargy and rigidness swept through him like venom in his bloodstream. The ground was damp and soothing to his aching back. He smelled fresh grass with every shaky intake, groaning from the soreness that stiffened his body. A steel hand rose to massage the ringing brain between his temples, clattering as he shivered. He felt the breaths of another toast his face. Ed stopped, blinking wearily, grime and dizziness encased his vision. He was still wet and tired from his swim to land, but that didn't lessen his reaction to the two huge green orbs that obstructed his view. He gasped, jolted upright and clunked heads with the other someone. Ed fell back again, his vision clouding even further.

"Owww! That huuuurt!" someone said.

Ed roared, seizing a fist-full of grass to pull him in a sitting position. He paused, shocked to see a girl not much older than him – or the same age – scrubbing her forehead beneath a muss of chestnut brown bangs. Two braids rested snugly across her chest, over an obviously large crème-white trench coat compressed her chest down to her knees, complete with huge buttons, a belt, and all. The rest of her hair was bound in a thick and messy knot, reaching far past her waist. Brown tendrils stuck out here and there, like twigs glued to her head. Fury overtook Ed's insides.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded, hands planted firmly in the damp ground.

"Huh?" She turned back to Ed, dumbstruck, as though she'd only just realized he was there. Ignoring his question, she scurried on her hands and knees to come face to face with him.

"U-uh." Ed felt his face going red. She was focused, however, to his right.

"Oooooo! What's this?" Out of the blue she snatched Ed's automail arm up to her face, stretched it out and turned it belly-up to get a better look. "I've never seen anything like this before," she commented, worming her fingers in and through all the nooks and crannies of his hand.

"G-get off!" Ed shouted, taking his arm from her with a violent motion. Before he could say anything, she came face to face with him again, gazing deep into his eyes. He scooted a few inches back, gulping. "W-what?"

"You're eyes…" she said, oblivious to everything else. "They're gold."

"Yeah? What about it?"

"I've never seen anyone with gold eyes before." Suddenly she gasped in excitement, hurrying behind Ed as though she saw a leprechaun stashing his gold. He felt fingers tugging his hair.

"Wow… you have really long hair for a boy."

Ed whipped around to face her; loose hair fell around his face. "Eh? What the hell?" He attempted to gather the strands back together, but it was useless. She held his red hair band. She gasped again – what a surprise – seeing yet another thing.

"Your foot is metal too!" She flumped on her belly to examine it, took off his boot. "This is so cool!"

Ed watched her play with his toes for a moment; she giggled when they wiggled, squeaking. Rage boiled inside him until he could no longer contain it. Finally he yelled, "I can't take it anymore!" He snatched his hair band from her and quickly re-braided his hair. "You've given me no choice!" She gave him a look of utter gaffe as he clapped his hands and slapped them to the ground.

Nothing.

"Uhh…" She cocked her head slightly, about to say something until Ed did it again.

Nothing.

"W-was something supposed to happen…?"

He repeated his ritual.

Still nothing.

Ed bellowed in frustration. "What the hell? Why isn't my alchemy working?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but Ed silenced her lips and pointed. "You! Tell me where we are and why I can't use alchemy!"

Her head hung back as she stared off into space, mouth gaping with a hand to her chin. When she refocused on Ed, her finger was still on her chin. "You mean… you aren't Edmund?"

"Edmund!" Ed exclaimed. "Who the hell is that?"

She didn't respond, only watched him. Ed should have suspected that much. He sighed, allowing his anger to descend into the depths of his sentiments as he replaced the boot on his metal foot. Something about this girl wasn't right. Why'd she been right up in his face as soon as he'd awoke? Though annoying she was, she hadn't hurt him. But… what was this place? The last thing he'd remembered was falling asleep – then it'd been a mush of darkness and all of a sudden he was here. Where was he?

It was only then he remembered how cold he was. He drew his left arm closer – if he'd done so with his right, it'd only make him colder. He'd been sucked into the Gate wearing nothing but his muscle shirt – wouldn't that make Armstrong laugh? – and his pants and boots. Other than that, nothing.

The sky was unseen from the layer of cumulonimbus clouds that hung over the ground, like blinders on sunglasses. Shadows climbed across the grass, the water of the lake, black. No crickets exerted their hum. Ed's stumps tingled with the anticipation of a storm. He looked back to the girl. Sure, she was weird. She was annoying and downright stupid, but right now she was all Ed had. He had no idea where they were or where to find civilization, so he'd have to trust her. At least, until he figured out what was so familiar about her. He couldn't shake the feeling that… he'd known her from somewhere…

"So," Ed started, a little louder than intended. "What's your name?" He extended his right arm. She smiled, took it.

"Teresa Heiderich. You?"

Ed hesitated, letting go of her hand. Should he really tell her? Well, so far she'd been pretty honest – or at least, honest enough. He should return the favor.

"Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist."

At mention of his title a look of – wait, was that confusion?

Really. Confusion? Out of the various times Ed had announced his being a State Alchemist to anyone, he'd gotten mixed reactions. Sometimes it was fear. Others, anger. Even worship, sympathy. Him being only fifteen, he could understand all of those feelings directed toward him. But she was confused?

Saying it didn't make sense would have been stupid, but Ed couldn't think of anything else _to_ say. It _didn't _make sense. Even if she had never heard of him personally, his recognition for being a State Alchemist could always be distinguished by the title.

Ed decided to push the thought away – the less she knew of him the better – and forget about it. "Looks like a storm is coming, Teresa," he half mumbled. Maybe a fake smile for effect?

Instead of replying with something cute like Ed expected, she said, "Please, don't call me Teresa, I hate being called Teresa. Call me Terry." Her tone had lowered a few notches, her face showing no mirth at all, what-so-ever.

_What the heck? Does she have mood swings?_

"Oh uh, okay, Terry," Ed responded, unsure of what to say. Then he said quietly, "I like being called Ed more than Edward, too."

An awkward silence.

Then the automail pain started. Ed grunted as a callous lance flared inside his chest, branching up and down until it touched the icy stumps against his automail. He clutched his shirt as mutely as possible to hide the pain. Teresa – er, Terry saw this anyway.

"Hey Ed, you okay?" She crawled a few paces forward, then stopped. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Ed's eyes widened, his face blushing. "Eh? Like what?" He was looking at her strange? He hadn't even noticed!

"Like I'm a serial killer coming at you with a knife."

"Wha? No I'm not!"

"Yeah you are!" Terry insisted. "If I had a mirror I'd show you!"

…Now this was just strange. She'd been a dumbass two minutes before, now she was all serious-looking and normal. Whatever this place was, it sure did have its twists.

Thunder disrupted Ed's thoughts, renewing the pain in his chest and at his stumps. His eyes closed in effort to keep it at bay, the blackness behind his eyelids splotched with red in strain to keep them closed. When he opened his eyes again Terry offered a hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Well, you can't stay out here," she said, worry prominent on her features and in her voice. "C'mon."

Slightly breathless, the pain living inside Ed flourished, but not quite as bad as it had been before. He'd been hoping Terry would take him with her, but he hadn't expected her to actually do it, no matter how dumb she was. She only just met him! Yet another reason to be suspicious. But what other choice did he have?

Terry was already ten feet away, on the edge of the forest surrounding the shore of the lake. "Hey Ed, you coming?"

Ed didn't have time to rethink things. He trudged after Terry, leaves and twigs _cracking _noisily under him, as if even they knew it was a bad idea.

Ed brushed grabbing branches and leaves from his face. Every step made the sting in his automail more and more, but he stifled the groans. He wasn't sure of how long they walked through the forest until they came to a road, where a bicycle lay on the dirt ground near a flat and dirty helmet, which looked more like it belonged to the military. Terry picked up the bike and straddled the seat, her crème-colored trench coat lifting to reveal black pants – Ed hadn't been able to see them before. While Terry did the strap of the helmet below her chin, Ed couldn't help but think of something. He stepped a little closer, behind her so she couldn't see. He was unhappy with the result of his experiment.

"Here, get on…" She drifted off, blinked. "What are you _doing_? Were you measuring me?"

"Hm? No. And if you think I'm getting on that bike you're crazy! There's no way both of us can fit on that seat!"

Terry gave him an "oh please" sort of look, until she realized something. "Oh, wait! Since we're going through the city we should probably hide your eyes… and your hair…"

"Why?"

She undid her helmet and placed it on Ed's head. It shaded his eyes, all right. He could barely see it hung so low. "Hm… that only covers your eyes. Oh well, we'll have to live with that for now. Get on."

Ed stuck to what he'd said earlier. "I'm not getting on that bike!"

"Why not?"

A fleeting pang in his chest reminded Ed of why he was in this situation. "Er, never mind," he grumbled. He moved closer to get on. Trying not to think much of it, he sat behind Teresa on the micro seat. At least he was small enough to… Gah! Why did he just think of that?

Ed cursed himself a thousand times and then a thousand times again as Terry brought the bike to the road, facing them in the right direction. She set off at an alarmingly fast pace, nearly causing Ed to topple off and be left behind.

Foreign whispers emitted from all around Ed, forcing him to be more apt to the rustles. The air rang of dampness, dew drops lingered on Ed's gold hair and eyelashes, concealed by the bike helmet. The onrushing wind made him him shiver even more combined with his automail. The moon's light exhausted by the clouds, buildings of a city bobbed up and down in the near distance.

Terry's infinitely long hair smacked Ed's face every time they turned, stinging his face. He didn't trust her, but he didn't distrust her either. And why was she so familiar?

"Hey, Terry!" Ed yelled. "How'd you find me by the lakeside?" Her hair smacked his face again as she turned her head.

"Whenever I go out on rides I always like to stop at that lake."

Ed couldn't argue. But his gut feeling didn't shift at all. Something didn't seem quite right.

Once they neared the city rain erupted from the sky as though the clouds had been slit open by a sword. Buildings and people whizzed by in grey, fuzzy blurs as Ed fought to retain his perch on the bike's seat. He heard inquiring murmurs in the back of his mind as needles pricked through his real limbs, the edges of his dead ones feeling like a cheese grater was being rubbed against them. His stomach felt close to retching his last meal – when _was_ his last meal? – which reminded him of how hungry he was. But the pain was worse.

As suddenly as the terrifying high-speed bike ride had begun, Terry slammed on the brakes and sent Ed lurching forward into the hair that had slapped him a million times during their journey. She got off the bike and Ed did too, removing his helmet. They stood now before the side of a building, rain pelting them as Terry fumbled with keys. Ed squinted to try and ignore the pain as rain ran down his shivering scalp, but the presence of a creature prowling in the alley just beside them snapped his attention to it. He peered into the darkness, unable to see anything but sure it had been there. Terry's keys jingled which meant she'd got the door open. She held the door for him as she walked in. Ed followed.

Terry flipped on the light switch, undoing the buttons on her trench coat. Ed glanced around; the area they were in was nice and cozy. Not too small and not too big, either. The kitchen lay to the very right of the side door they'd entered, a hallway after that and then a staircase. Terry pointed down the hallway as she wiped water from her face onto the sleeve of her black undershirt, where three rooms lain in darkness.

"You can sleep in the guest bedroom down there and take a shower," she whispered. "Everyone else is asleep."

"Everyone else?"

Terry shrugged, something about her uneasy. "My brother and… father."

_Why did she hesitate at the last indication?_

Ed held his automail arm, inimical toward her. Before he could decide whether to pounce or not she whipped around – hitting him with her hair, _again _– and walked into the kitchen. "You should eat something first, though." She reached into a cupboard.

Ed shook his wetted head, spraying water on the walls. "That's okay. I'm just going to go to bed."

Terry glanced back at him, amused in some odd way. "Don't be an idiot. I could hear your stomach growling over the bombarding rain."

_Bombarding? Who uses words like that? Her accent is strange._

Terry set a bowl on a breakfast table meant to seat four people in the kitchen. Then she poured some crispy-looking potato chips in it. Ed was suspicious… but he was also hungry. Ed sat down across the table from Teresa with an unnecessary _thunk _from his automail. She pushed the bowl toward him after fisting one-fourth of the contents herself. She began munching with Ed watching her closely. After a moment she noticed him.

"What? You gonna eat it or not?"

"Mmmm I dunno…" Ed leaned forward on the table to stare her straight in the eye, took a fist-full, still watching her through narrowed eyes as he slipped a chip into his mouth. After a moment he said, "Alright, it isn't poisoned." He chewed loudly.

Terry giggled.

When the bowl was completely empty Ed felt much better. Though the rain outside hadn't let up at all, being inside and relaxed definitely helped the automail pain. Terry led him down the hallway where his new room and bathroom were. By this point, he was sure if she wanted to assault him she'd already done it. Or poison him, or gas him, or knock him out on the head. He trusted her for the most part, but still kept his guard slightly raised.

"Here's the bathtub," she announced, as though it were a big deal. "Know how to turn it on?"

Ed nodded, feeling dozy.

"Try and be as quiet as possible. I'll be back down in a minute or two to make sure you're okay."

She tramped back down the hallway and up the stairs, removing the hair band to her messy ponytail. Ed stepped into the tiny bathroom, switched on the light. It wasn't the most luxurious set up he'd ever seen, but besides the fact it was so small it was actually quite nice. Very clean, at least. Ed trembled as he yanked the sides of his muscle shirt up his back and over his head. Then he kicked off his boots and undid his belt, slapped it to the tile floor. He pulled down his pants. Then his underwear.

He turned the knob on the bathtub; hot water spouted from the fountain head. He dipped his right foot in the water and immediately the warmth rushed from his toes all the way up to his head. No more coaxing was needed. Ed put his other foot in, and sat down in the water, cuddling both knees in his arms. The warm water crawled up his skin. The pain in his chest blazed until it finally burned out. He took out his hair band and set it on the ground, hair hugging his shoulders. He stretched out more in the tiny tub. His feet drooped out.

Ed closed his eyes, forgetting everything – for now.

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry this chapter took so long. It won't happen again.**

**Hm… Well, I don't usually put A/Ns at the beginning and end of every chapter for my stories… I dunno what to put here. How about random questions?**

**What's your favorite color?**

**If you have any questions for me, about the story or not, I'd love to hear. ^_^**


	3. Strange Reunions

**Chapter 3**

**Strange Reunions**

Ed rubbed his face against the cool, lush pillow. He was back in Resembool, lying in Pinako's guest bedroom, comfier than ever. In a moment, he would wake up to Den's cold nose on his cheek and Pinako's wonderful cooking.

Or, that's what he wanted.

Ed was nowhere near Resembool and definitely not in the Rockbells' house. He was actually _here. _It wasn't a dream.

Ed grasped his forehead with his automail, mudding his hair as his thoughts raced. A part of him still believed it was surreal, even as strange voices cast down the hallway. One sounded like Hohenheim's voice. Another, Alphonse. Rage swirled inside him. As much as he craved to clobber Hohenheim, something didn't sound right. Not his usual condescending tone. He was speaking to someone else too.

A shiver stroked Ed's spine. Terry. That's right. He knew he'd seen her before, and only now it came to him. How could he not have remembered before? She looked exactly like someone he knew long ago. Someone he hadn't seen in many years now.

She was his mother.

The scent of mildew gagged Ed as he stood. His knees remained weak – even if one was reinforced with steel. He stayed on the bed.

Ed swore off of thinking about people when they're nearby from that moment on. Terry burst through the door.

"Morning!" she said cheerily. "Glad you're finally awake!" She walked to the end of the bed and opened the shades. A cloud of dust buffeted Ed's face as soon as she did, with it unbearable sunlight. He coughed gruffly. Terry peeked at him from the reflection on the stained brown glass. "You okay?"

Ed continued coughing. "I-I'm fine," he said between coughs. "Wh-what the hell did you open the shades for?"

Terry spun around, hair falling across her forehead. "What? Don't you like sunlight?"

"I'm perfectly fine with sunlight," Ed said, shielding his eyes with his right arm. "Just not too much of it."

Terry grinned. She trotted back down the hallway. "Breakfast's on the table!"

Ed waited a little longer before moving. Out the window plethoras of buildings, windows, and people, all of them nameless to him, stretched for miles under the overcast sky. Everything was damp from last night's storm, too. Ed knew he couldn't hide the fact he was from Amestris for long. Though he needn't tell Terry or anyone else he was from a different dimension – or whatever it was – for now. Besides, who would believe him?

Ed's automail strained as he stood again. He pushed the door ajar with one hand. His metal foot clinked on the ground as he walked toward conversation, goose bumps forming from the three voices. They were so much different than he'd ever heard them sound.

"I'm just saying," Terry persisted, grabbing a plate from the cupboard as the other two ate. Today she wore her nest of hair in an awry bun, long purple dress, high heels and black blouse. Much different from yesterday's… assortment. "If it's such a big job they should at least give you more people to –"

"Ah!" the man matching Hohenheim's voice greeted as Ed entered the kitchen alcove – since it wasn't really much of a room. His chair scraped across the floor and he shook Ed's automail hand, flinching to its cold touch. Ed was used to that by now. "Nice to meet you. My name is Von Heiderich, and this is my son, Alfons, and my daughter Terry." He gestured to the two of them. "I have another son, but he's doing some business out of the country."

Ed nodded in acknowledgement, unable to get over the fact Von Heiderich was identical to the rueful Van Hohenheim who'd left he and Alphonse when they were young. Von sat back down and continued reading the newspaper, stuffing his face with waffles. Though Terry was definitely the spitting image of a younger persona of Trisha, the other two weren't so close. Alfons didn't pay Ed much attention as he scarfed down his own waffles, but from the back of his head Edward saw his blond hair was much paler than Al's, and when he'd turned his eyes were blue, same as Von.

"Terry was telling us all about you," Von said, muffled by all the food crammed in his mouth. "And how Terry found you asleep in the bathtub last night." He didn't look up from the newspaper.

Ed lit bright pink. "E-eh, WHAT?" he screeched. Terry had come back down to check on him and he'd been asleep? Man oh man, what if –?

Thankfully Ed never finished the thought.

Von laughed. "I'm just toying with you! But she did say she practically dragged you to bed last night once you were done with your bath."

Ed's shoulders eased, happy to be off that subject – though, his insides were still blistering with embarrassment.

Alfons, who had been pretending not to exist this whole time, broke out in a fit of giggles. Hearing Al laugh without that hollowness coating his voice – even if it wasn't the same Al – Ed couldn't help himself. He smiled a small smile.

Terry stepped forward, wielding her empty plate. "Shut up, Al!" She clubbed him over the head with it.

"Ow!" he yelled. He shot Terry an ireful glance as he rubbed his head. Terry stuck her tongue out at him.

"Alright, alright," Von piped them down. "We'd better get going, Alfons."

Al nodded, swallowing the last piece of his waffles. "Yeah." He wiped his mouth and stood. Von took a brown trench coat from the coat stand and pulled it on as Alfons did the same. Terry went over to them.

"When will you guys be home tonight?"

Von shrugged. "'Round eight o'clock, probably. Buutt you ever know what could pop up during the day."

Terry pursed her lips. "Okay."

Von put a hand on her shoulder. His voice lowered. "You'll be fine for one day, won't you?"

Terry didn't respond. If Von was trying to make it so Ed couldn't hear he was doing a very poor job. "If it's a problem I can go," Ed suggested, motioning behind him with one thumb, confused. He'd gladly leave if asked to, only he didn't know where he'd go if asked.

Von smiled and assured, "No, no, we can't throw you out on the streets with nowhere to go, especially with the current state of things. You'd be way too vulnerable with your…" He studied Ed up and down to find the right word – just as Hohenheim would. "Appearance."

Ed didn't understand. "Vulnerable to what?"And by appearance did he mean Ed's eyes? Also Terry acted like she'd never seen automail before… Somehow Ed felt he should take the questions one at a time, sure they wouldn't answer them all at once. Didn't Ed not knowing 'the current state of things' intrigue him?

Von shot down just the one question, anyway. "We'll have to explain later." He turned back to Terry. "Just hide his metal limbs, hair, and eyes like last night."

Terry nodded. Ed realized she forgot to mention she hadn't been able to cover his hair or limbs last night.

"See you tonight." Von waved. He twisted the doorknob and stepped outside. Alfons hurried after him before the door shut.

All of this; it was too much. He knew of all of these people, but he didn't. It wasn't right. It wasn't normal. He needed to get home. He needed to see his brother. His real brother. In his metal body. Even if he clanked every time he moved. Even if there was never any discernable expression on his face. And Teresa, she was too much like his mom. He couldn't look at her without feeling guilt. _He hadn't been able to bring her back. _He couldn't think about Von without thinking about Hohenheim, and he certainly didn't understand this realm, whatever it was. No alchemy, no automail, no family or friends. He was alone. Truly alone.

Ed was shocked out of his stupor, once more seeing how scarily exact Terry's face was to Trisha's. Her hand took his arm, and though he couldn't feel it, he blushed; the goose bumps again. "You okay?" Her voice was so close that time Ed winced.

"What?" Ed said more fretful than he meant. She stepped closer, the many folds of her purple dress shuffled.

Terry whispered, "Edward, are you okay?"

This was strange. Mixed feelings churned inside Ed. Terry's semblance was so close he almost thought… It was nice to see her face again, though – Ed was depressed to find he'd disremembered – but…Trisha was dead. _Right?_

He could only nod.

She watched him for another moment, then let free a breath Ed hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Anyway," she said, finally tearing from his face. "I need to go to the grocery store. If you come with me you'll have to wear something over your arm, eyes, and hair. Even while we're inside."

Ed waited a long time before answering. "Yeah, I figured that." He needed to focus on the now, not dwell on everything he'd be able to find out later. He had to stay calm. Having a panic attack wouldn't solve anything. Though he was on the brink of combustion just standing there. Going with Terry into the city to help him find answers quicker. "I'll go."

Terry sprang for the stairs. "Okay, good! I'll find you a coat right now." Her sudden change in mood didn't lighten Ed at all. Terry flew up the stairs and was gone before he knew it.

* * *

Clad in Terry's white trench coat and a thick, wooly grey sweater which included a hood, Ed and Teresa walked home from the store, carrying a bag full of groceries each. Ed yearned to rip it off. His neck itched from the sweat pooled under his braid, he could barely move his hands from the mittens Terry had made him wear, and Terry had just _had _to have the need to stuff everything in two bags. It was nearly crushing Ed under all the weight, not to mention he could barely see over it. He'd bumped into nearly ten people! So much for being inconspicuous.

How he wished to have his red coat, black undercoat and gloves at a time like this. He'd chosen that array of clothes for more than just the style.

So far Ed hadn't learned anything. He'd noticed flyers plastered to buildings pleading for war help; that's about it. And that's the main reason he'd come out, too. The silence between he and Teresa needed to break.

"I see you're not wearing a giant trench coat and pants today," Ed commented as slyly as he could make it sound.

Terry whistled a few notes. "I know. I only wear that at night when no one else's around. Dresses are bloody obnoxious. But I don't want my family to be humiliated."

"Von and Alfons are your family?" He didn't believe her to actually be related to them, even if he was in an alternate dimension where people didn't even know what alchemy, automail, or State Alchemists were.

Terry's features were stony, but a small smile remained on her lips. "Yes. Alfons is my stepbrother and Von is my stepfather. He and I are arranged to be married when I turn sixteen."

Ed gasped. "W-what? Married! That's completely unfair! Don't you have a say in the –?"

"I do," Terry interrupted. "But I can't refuse. My family is struggling in this war economy. I can't let them down at a time like this." The strands of hair that had strayed from her bun twitched when she jerked her head. "Besides, Von isn't the worst husband in the world. Sometimes the pressure of things just gets to him. Right now he and Alfons are working on something big for the war." She grinned, a newborn sense of determination to her mood. "I'll be happy to marry him."

Ed didn't understand how she could be so jovial about something so unfair. "I still don't think someone should be forced to marry someone else, no matter what reasons," Ed mumbled; his paper grocery bag crinkled.

Terry groaned. "Edward, I _do _have a say in it. And I'm choosing to accept. See, over there," she pointed to a nearby pair huddled against the alley wall. Their hoods covered their faces, but underneath was dark skin. (_This world's equivalent to Ishvalans? _Ed wondered.) "Most people don't even have as much as we do," she explained. "They haggle in the streets just to survive. I could never allow my family to go under like that."

Ed saw what she meant, but still… He rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Teresa."

She was truthfully annoyed now. He'd just called her Teresa. Ed always knew how to push people over the top. She stepped forward, but a large clang halted both of them in their tracks. Another hooded figure landed between Ed and Terry from the building above. He stood straight, hood falling as he threw his head, lashing the air with palm-tree hair. Envy smirked, locking onto his prey.

"Well, if it isn't the Fullmetal Alchemist. Long time no see."

* * *

**Yep, Teresa is the alternate version of Trisha like in Conqueror of Shamballa with Alfons, Noah, Hughes, etc, etc. And yes, Trisha would actually be 36 if she were still living, but the whole alternate universe thing doesn't and will never make sense, so hopefully you'll be able to overlook it. Other people have used it more loosely with their fanfiction, anyway.**

**Thanks for reading! Get the next chapter out ASAP!**


	4. The Game is Set

**Chapter 4**

**The Game is Set**

"Envy," Ed whispered, his hands falling at his sides like spaghetti. He dropped his bag of groceries from such shock, its contents rolling across the ground. Fleeting, icy terror overcame him. He remembered the last time he'd met the Homunculus Envy. Oh yes, Ed hadn't forgotten the kick in the gut he'd received after defeating the suit of armor known as Number 48 in the Fifth Laboratory. Having been weakened by the injuries inflicted previously, he'd blacked out and woken in the hospital, bed-ridden for days. Ed had thought, _at least,_ he wouldn'thave to deal with any of the obscene creatures from his world in this one, though that should've been disproven the first time he'd laid eyes on Teresa. Despite everything that had happened, here Envy was, raring for a fight. It occurred to Ed that nothing would ever return to normal; he'd had it bad in Amestris, trying to recover his and Al's bodies. Now it was as if that dream would never come true. His whole being felt numbed in this separate existence. _What will I do if I never return to Al…?_

"Wh-who's that?" Teresa ruminated, as unnerved by Envy's appearance as Ed. "Do you know each other?"

Ed was brought aback by her inquiry.

Envy answered for him. "Oh, hello there! Nice to meetcha!" He bowed courteously to them, as though preforming on a stage. "Or," He scanned the premises. "Maybe I shouldn't call this a 'meeting.' I've been tracking you bozos all night," he puffed, coming forward.

"Wait, so that was you?" Ed said in bemusement, referring to last night when he'd been startled by something next to the Heiderichs' apartment complex. He feigned confidence, but in truth he felt no stronger than his last encounter with Envy. His automail still stung, his alchemy stagnant, and in these thick, grimy clothes it was hard to move, much less fight in. Ed was in no shape to have a face-off with Envy. No, hand-to-hand combat alone would not win this fight.

_I guess it's time to test my wits against him._ "Are you here by yourself?" Ed asked. He circled to get Envy farther from Terry. "Or did the others come with you?" If Envy did charge, Ed wanted to make sure she had a good chance of getting away.

Envy blinked. "The others? You mean the other Homunculi? Nope! Just me!" He paused, considering Edward. "Besides, I'd much rather have you all to myself. Those idiots _always_ get in the way."

Ed's mind contracted in effort to find more to talk about, but in that time Envy's eye had strayed from him to where Terry was backing against the alley wall. He squinted, sneering. "My, my," he crooned.

Ed knew what Envy intended to do. He shouted, "Run!" thrusting everything he had into the syllable.

That'd been a mistake.

Terry didn't move. Her body was rigid, frozen in anxiety, and Ed understood why. Even if Envy seemed ordinary – for the most part – on the outside, anyone who paid attention could tell he was definitely not human. Ed knew the eerie presence of the Homunculi. The many souls trapped inside Envy gave away any pretense of a normal person.

Terry's averseness was the opening Envy had been waiting for.

Swift, biting pain erupted in Ed's shoulders, restrained by the pair of cloaked Ishvalan-looking people Terry had pointed out in the alley earlier. Ed struggled to free his arms of their grasps, but his lack of movement and their surprisingly overpowering strength denied him any leash. Ed was even more shocked when their hoods fell to reveal both to be women. He squirmed against them to no avail. Defeated, his head drooped.

Envy loomed over him, malice in his grin. "Toooo easy," he sang. Ed braced himself for pain.

"Hey, jackass!"

Ed jerked at the voice.

"Pick on someone your own size."

Ed straightened his neck to see Terry standing with her fists raised, her feet spread in a defensive stance. Her knees trembled under her violet dress, but the determination in her wavering expression kept her feet rooted where they stood. She would not move.

Envy sighed in disinterest. "You serious? I have to beat up this brat before I can take him back to headquarters? What a joke." He started toward Terry.

"Leave her alone, Envy! She isn't any part of this!" Ed snarled, endeavoring freedom.

Envy disregarded him. "You sure you want to take me on, little girl?" he quizzed, displaying no distress as he stopped five feet away from her. Teresa gulped, uncertainty showing in her body language, but she stayed put. Envy swung his first kick around; Terry rotated her arm vertically to block it. She was unable to meet impact, and sent smashing into a nearby garbage can.

"Terry!"

"You don't stand a chance," Envy mocked, bearing down on her, "you're just a filthy human."

Terry wobbled to her feet; Envy grabbed the gruff of her dress, and threw her into the wall again. "Tch. Stupid girl." He came back to Ed, only to be interrupted a second time.

"I'm not finished yet!" Terry wheezed, in and out, her bun frayed around her bruised face. She resumed her stance.

"Still haven't had enough, have you?" Envy yelled in annoyance.

Ed anticipated who would be the first to charge, the two bearing each other down. Terry's teeth clenched, resolve deepening in her face. She screamed in anger, dashing at Envy, who withdrew in amazement, though he made a speedy recovery.

"Brat! You can't defeat me!"

Ed reacted to the nanosecond the dark-skinned women slacked their arms as Terry and Envy clashed. Envy turned just in time to see Ed flip the second woman on her back, after elbowing the first with his automail. Their grips may have been steely, but their resistances weren't. Ed felt strength at this small accomplishment, bolting at the Homunculus with his fists blazing. "Envy!"

His fist was caught in mid-air.

"What's the matter?" Envy taunted, crushing Ed's hand with his own. "Automail can't withstand pressure, now, can it?"

Ed hopped back – too slow! He found himself, unexpectedly, on the ground.

"Ed! Ed, are you okay?!" Terry shrieked, too occupied with Envy to go over to him.

Ed's vision was blurred as he rose to his feet. "Yeah, I'm fine. Terry, listen, get out of –" One of the olive-skinned women slammed him into the railing of a nearby fire escape stair, slashing his arm through the thick trench coat. He hit the ground with a yelp, blood trickling through his sleeve, as he held his arm.

"There's no way I'm leaving you!" Terry yelled, evading Envy's own attacks with little success.

That reminded Edward of what Al had said, when he'd almost been killed by Scar. _Keep on living, Brother. Help more little girls like Nina from ever happening._

"You scum!" Envy shouted, throwing punch after punch. "You can't win against me! No matter how many times you get back up, I'll hit you again!"

Envy was right – they weren't going to win. Ed needed to get Terry out of there as soon as possible, before something bad happened – and himself.

The next time his attackers came to, Ed skidded under them and tore down the alley where Terry and Envy brawled – or, served as his punching bag. Smirking, Envy transformed his arm into a blade, which Terry stared at stupidly. He posed to strike.

It became clear to Ed he would not reach her in time. He had to do something! With desperate motive, he clapped his hands and smashed them to the ground. There was nothing else he could do. He didn't watch.

The alley stilled, and the accustomed sound of electricity filled the air. A thunderous crash was soon to follow and many plunks of falling bricks after it. Ed dared a look, stone spewed everywhere. He marveled at the fragments aligning the sides of the buildings, Envy nowhere in sight.

Had it… worked?

"Ed! Come on! Let's go!" Terry ran to him, tripping over her tattered dress. She took his good arm and urged him to stand.

Darkness closed in.

More shouts rushed into Ed's consciousness before he slipped away, to a place as far away from Envy – and all his other troubles – as possible.

* * *

They had gathered a small audience, crowding into the alleyway from either sides of the street. People gaped and pointed, murmuring among themselves. None dared get close to Envy, who emerged from wreckage of the fight, contemplating whether to go after them or retreat for now.

He shrugged.

He'd done his job. His mission had been only to rile some fear, and he'd done that. Now, it was time to watch and wait.

Whistling, Envy received his cloak from the two gypsies who'd assisted him during the assault. He yanked the hood to conceal himself as he waded through the dissipating crowd.

"All the pieces are in place," he said with satisfaction, his gypsy companions trailing behind him. "There's nothing I have to do for a while now." He pouted. "I'm going to get pretty bored around here."

* * *

Ed awoke in a room flourishing with sunlight. Not at all his room back at the Heiderichs', nor his room at the Rockbells'. He recognized the layout of the place, which was enough to confirm his suspicions.

It was a hospital, alright.

_Great. The last place I want to be._

Teresa appeared from behind a curtain separating their rooms. "What was that back there?" She carried a slight limp, wore a patient's gown, just as he did.

_That's the first thing she asks when I wake up? And what part does she mean, anyway?_ which was exactly why Ed didn't answer.

"I've no idea," he mumbled, covered his eyes from the sun. He couldn't stand the queasy feeling in his stomach. _How did I pass out?_

"Ah, so you're finally awake," said a low, distinct voice. Ed's stomach lurched. He knew who that voice belonged to without even having to look. "I'm Doctor Rille Mordred. This young lady brought you here when you passed out."

"Yeah, thanks," Ed said, avoiding him. Rille Mordred. That was a good one. Black hair, onyx eyes, clean-shaven look about him. Mustang's twin.

_This is just what I need, _Ed thought._ Now I have to deal with Mustang too? _He groaned at the thought. _How many more will I meet_? Events never played out in his favor. Still, he should learn to get used to the constant surprises if he didn't want anyone to know he was from a whole other reality. His thinking must have been prevalent on his face, for then Dr. Mordred asked, "Is something wrong?"

Ed shifted in his seat; his body twinged with scrapes and bruises. "No, I'm fine."

Dr. Mordred moved to the opposite side of his bed from Terry. "I've informed the Heiderichs of your current situation so that they don't worry. They'll be over here shortly to check on you two, once they get a break from work."

Ed nodded. "Alright, thanks."

Once Dr. Mordred had left, it dawned on Ed how rude he'd been. His arm had been tightly bandaged, the rest of his body maimed in some way. It'd been lucky both he and Terry had escaped with nothing more than a couple scratches. Still, marked from her limp and the many cuts on her arms, it was even luckier she'd escaped Envy, especially after Ed had blacked out like that. He couldn't recall much of what'd happened before then.

Ed lowered his voice. "Terry… why didn't you run away when I told you to?" he muttered. "You could've died facing someone… someone like that. Didn't you worry what would happen to your stepbrother and Von, if you'd died before giving them the money they need from yours' and Von's marriage?"

Terry blew out a heaving breath, sitting on Ed's bedside. She seemed to be searching for the right words. "Oh Edward, how do I say this? I don't care if we've just met or not. I could never abandon someone in danger." She let her mind drift while Ed thought on this, being reminded of Al. "In fact," she started again, softer, "I wish to help everyone. Even those gypsies in the alley after they attacked us. Even our neighboring country's people who started the war. People follow whoever promises them a good life, and since few actually want to help, they usually get in with the wrong sort of people." She lifted her gaze to meet his. "I want to be of help to everyone, any way I can."

Something rested deep in her expression, Ed had not identified before, and could not now. His face pinked, but he shook it off and scowled. "That's a stupid thing to want," he contradicted, "you can't help everyone. Sometimes, people have to help themselves." _What the hell are you saying, idiot? You agree with what she's saying._

Terry's smile didn't disappear. "I know, but I still want to try."

Ed coughed, getting his mind back on the present issue. That'd been a close call. Ed couldn't risk his, or Terry's, or anyone else's safety like that ever again. If Envy had been able to come to this world, perhaps the same way Ed had, then there must be a stable connection between the two. It was time Ed found out.

"Terry," Ed said. "I need to go to the library."

"Why?"

"There's something I need to research."

* * *

**Last time I posted this chapter it was epic fail. I apologize. So, I fixed it, after much time and many hardships. Hopefully this one will be better and I won't encounter the same problem. Thanks for your constant support!**


	5. No's and Woes

**Chapter 5**

**No's and Woes**

"You're not going to the library," was Von's blunt answer.

"But why not?" Teresa whined, slumping over. Everyone agreed she should remain indoors, so Von had arranged for her and Ed to be taken back to their apartment later in the day by Dr. Mordred, once they had explained to him and Alfons what had happened on their way home from shopping.

Of course, she was the only one who opposed this idea.

"It's not fair that I have to be locked up all day, because you think I can't defend myself!" she complained. "Didn't Dr. Mordred say I was supposed to take it easy until my wounds heal, anyway?"

"That isn't what I meant at all," Von retorted. "And even if it was, I'd still say no. You can't stay here. That man who attacked you earlier could march right into a public place like this and attack you again. And Dr. Mordred also said it'd be fine if you left the hospital early to go home."

Confusion flashed across Terry's face.

"C'mon, sis," Alfons said, tugging at the sleeve of her gown. "We're just worried about you, that's all. We don't mean to be overbearing."

Terry must have concluded it was pointless to continue this way. She crossed her arms, and took a different approach. "How come I'm allowed to leave the hospital to be locked up in the house, but not to take a simple trip the library?"

"This is different! It's for your own safety!" Von shouted, startling her. Clearly that had not been the right approach.

"Mr. Heiderich?" Ed interjected, having stayed out of the storytelling – and the arguing. He had to seem to be as clueless as they, but he was much direr to get to the library now, having realized something while Terry was telling Von about their escape from Envy. He felt stupid for not realizing it before, but he'd performed alchemy. Alchemy! He'd done it, and having been so exhausted, he'd barely remembered it. He needed to learn how if he ever wanted to get back home. Could there truly be a connection between this world and his own?

"I'm not saying I have any idea what this guy is up to," he said honestly, "but for some reason I don't think he'd bother us in a public place. He confronted us last time in an abandoned alley. And who's to say it wasn't a one-time thing?"

Von was perplexed by Ed's reasoning, as was everyone else. The silence gave Ed the uneasy feeling they suspected something. Von said, "Alright, you two can go. But you both better be back in the house by the time Alfons and me get home."

Terry jumped up and down. "Yes, sir!"

Hopefully Ed would find what he was looking for.

* * *

They changed into some clothes Alfons brought for them later from the house. This time Terry wore a light brown dress and shawl – Ed was given his same trench coat, since they had little else that would fit him, and it hadn't been damaged much in the face off from Envy. He kept his boots and pants, but given a new shirt. His muscle shirt smelled to high holy heaven and earth above of body odor, and no one wanted to smell that – himself included.

The roads were bustling with people. Half past noon, most were going back to work from lunch. The library was in a grander part of the city, towering five stories high with bricks. Ed hesitated when he saw who was at the entrance of the library. Shaking himself off, he pretended it was nothing. Even if that person was supposed to be dead.

"Hey there, Missus soon-to-be Heiderich." The constable tipped his hat to them.

"General Hughes," Teresa greeted.

"What are you kids up to?" He switched attention between Ed and Terry, saying sharply, "Edmund, what the hell did you do to your hair? I thought you were in Asia for some business matters."

Unable to understand how this Hughes could coincide with the loving character Ed had known before his death, Terry saved him from answering. Ed was gratified from this.

"Uhh, anyway, why are you posted at the library, Mr. Hughes? Someone robbing library books or something?"

"No, I'm waiting for Gracia," he said, glancing at the entrance. "She's looking for some better ways to grow her flowers. She's really passionate about them, you know. I wish she'd hurry up though; there's a group of gypsies citizens have been reporting scampering about lately. We were planning on investigating the area tonight, and if our suspicions are confirmed, apprehending them this weekend."

"Gracia's flower shop is lovely," Terry confided. "And gypsies? Where?"

Hughes said, "They're said to live on the outskirts of the Munich suburbs, somewhere around where your parents live actually, Teresa."

She twitched at mention of her parents – or maybe it was that Hughes had used her full name?

"Well, good luck," Terry said stiffly, climbing the stone stairs of the library with Ed. Hughes tipped his hat in farewell, seeming just as relieved they'd left as Teresa. She waved good-bye, then gave Ed a barfing face. "He's always a jerk."

Past the great, brass doors, a sea of books unfolded in front of Ed. He and Teresa stood on a balcony overseeing the entire library, overflowing with the knowledge of another universe. Craving to explore, Ed constricted his cravings and found the information desk. He asked where they kept books of old legends of a universe with scientific magic. The woman at the desk led him to the exact place.

* * *

"Shamballa," Ed said aloud, letting the word roll on his tongue. He gazed at the ceiling, leaning against the shelf from his seat on the floor – Teresa was off looking up books on anatomy. "So that's what they call it," he supposed. He remained in this position for quite some time, thinking over what the word meant.

Everything he knew, described with one word.

Memories flowed into his mind: Resembool; the Rockbells' house; Winry; automail; human transmutation; the military; King Bradley; the Ishvalan war; Homunculi; Hughes, shot in a telephone booth; died, fighting for the nation he fought for; all the people Ed knew, all the places he'd gone, described with one word.

Ed snorted, refocusing on his current page. "I wonder how they'd sum up their entire existence with one word and call it a myth."

* * *

"We ran into Mr. Hughes today," Terry said to Von as he hung up his coat.

He kept his back to her. "And?"

"He questioned Ed's appearance," she said, "but he thought he was Edmund…"

Alfons yawned, sitting at the table with Ed, Terry, and soon-to-follow, Von.

"I was thinking, we need to find a way to conceal him better," Von said. "If we bought some contacts to change your eye color and some hair dye, you'd look like my other son, Edmund." He added, "You might also have to cut your hair."

Ed immediately decided he _did not _like this idea. "What?! No way! The only way you'll cut my hair is if I'm dead!"

"That's a great idea!" Teresa exclaimed. "You and Edmund look perfectly identical besides your eyes and hair!"

Von clapped his enormous hands. "Exactly! We'd just make sure to cover your metal limbs and then no one would suspect a thing!"

"Wha – no. Al, back me up, will yah?" Ed pleaded.

"I'll be no part of this," Alfons said, standing from the table and leaving up the stairs to his room.

"WAIT – AL?!"

Von turned toward Teresa. "Terry, get the scissors."

She nodded and scurried to a drawer in the kitchen. Ed sprang to his feet when he saw the scissor's blades.

"Oh, no, no, no. Stay back, you can forget it!" He subconsciously took ahold of his unraveling braid.

Teresa cocked one eyebrow. "Forget what? That all your hair is coming off?" She looked to be enjoying this.

"Yes! I mean, I – AHG! Just leave my hair alone, okay?! We can put it up or something!"

Terry laughed maniacally. "Hoh, no, no! I shall get your hair and put it in my collection!" Edward was starting to get really creeped out at this point.

"Collection?! What, do you cut people's hair for fun?!"

"Maybe." She worked the scissors. "Just c'mere."

"No."

"C'mon, Ed."

"I said NO!"

Von watched amusedly as Terry chased Ed to a corner and got her scissors ready.

"Ahg! Let go! Let go! Let go!" Ed hollered.

One eye shut, Terry positioned her scissors. Ed yanked away at the last second. Terry grimaced at the couple end strands she'd gotten. "Very funny, Ed. Honestly, now let me do it."

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you do it! Now stay back or it hurts!" He crossed his arms in an X for protection.

"Alright, Terry, that's enough." Von nudged her to the side. "You can deal with your hair obsession later."

"See! Ah-ha! I knew you were crazy!" Ed yelled with a finger pointed at her.

Terry frowned and grumbled, "It's not an obsession. It's a growing disease."

Even Von looked at her strangely from that one. "Growing disease?"

She gave the two of them a creepy glare and said, "Just wait; one day you'll all be obsessed with it too!" She whisked up the stairs like a ghost, just as Alfons returned.

"That was really weird," Al remarked.

"Tell me about it," Ed agreed.

* * *

Contacts were a pain. After sitting in front of the mirror for literally hours, he'd managed to get _one _in, and it burned like _hell_! After getting the _second _one in, it was revealed the contacts didn't even work the way they'd hoped.

Edmund's eyes were pale blue, so they gotten blue contacts. But that was for a brown, green, or blue-eyed person. There was no color equation to make blue with Ed's gold eyes. Next, was the re-coloration of his hair.

"It's not fair," Ed repeated, while Terry blended Ed's hair into a basin full of slimy, hot liquid atop the kitchen table. Crushed marigolds and other floras were what the substance mostly consisted of, – and boiling water – but that didn't damper Ed's feelings of woe. "It… it's not fair!"

"Oh, shut up," Teresa ordered.

"But it's not fair!"

"How many times can you say that in one night?!" she cried, throwing her hands in the air, sticky with black flower gunk.

Ed sniffed. "Not enough times…"

Terry groaned a furious storm.

After a while, she asked a startling question.

"Ed… I know I've never pried into your personal life before… but I'm just curious to know… What were you doing by the lakeside the night I found you? Don't you have a home?"

Ed dropped silent. Home. His home had been burned down, along with many other things. Ed tensed with the memory of Hohenheim and Pinako discussing his transmutation; how the thing he'd seen that night may not have even been Trisha…

It was so far away; that seemed like years ago, now.

"I-I'm sorry," Teresa amended after a few moments. "It's none of my business. I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry."

Ed was quiet. Then, "Hey, Terry –?"

"Stop twisting your head! It's hard enough to get this on every inch of your hair when you're _not_ moving!"

"Terry?"

"What?"

Ed hesitated. He'd better not.

"It's not fair," he moaned.

That set her off.

He chuckled at Terry's exclamations of irritation, and she left him soon after that, thrusting the bowl full of black, inky sludge in the sink and marching up the stairs. Ed sat in the kitchen with a wet head of newly-dyed hair. How selfish he was being, not telling the Terry or the Heiderichs of his true intentions. Nothing about the danger they were in now, that they looked exactly like the people he knew from "Shamballa." Yet, it was as if he wanted to keep them ignorant of the horrors that remained in his world.

However, both at war, the two worlds weren't so different. There were still warmongering dictators, those kind enough to take a complete stranger in, and even the languages were the same. Asia, where the real Edmund was now – Terry had showed it to him on a map – it wasn't much different from Xing, the people and traditions there. How was it they were connected? What allowed the transport between the two worlds?

Just out of reach, the answer evaded him. And before Ed knew it, he was asleep on the table, snoring.

* * *

Boarding a trolley down the street, Ed watched the dull buildings glide by as he rode to work. His new raven hair was tied in a loose top-knot ponytail, barely brushing his neck. His new attire consisted of a suit and tie, which he rarely laid eyes on back in Shamballa. Von and Alfons had explained Edmund's basic personality traits to him earlier that morning, but Ed wasn't sure how much he'd been listening, being only half awake, as he was now. Both arms zinged with past pains, from automail stings, and the slash he'd received from the fight with Envy, but they were almost gone now.

Thankfully, Von had agreed the contacts didn't do much for him, so he wasn't required to wear them. At least one good thing had happened since he'd gotten here.

His normally golden hair, inked with black… black, like the lake water the night he'd arrived in Munich… How much more of a stranger would he have to become to fit in to this new society?

As the waves of mine fire blasted Ed; hammers clashed against metal; the air matted with sweat, he thought blearily to the rising sun, _So this is where Alfons and Von work…?_ He already felt less like himself. _I wonder how many people I'll recognize today…_

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I've FINALLY gotten farther in this story than ever before! Celebration time! I've decided this story will be relatively short, since I don't want it to get bad, and I have other ideas I want to write, too.**

**But, I could get inspiration any time, right? Your reviews are appreciated for helping me improve! Thanks again!**


	6. Danger's Closing In

**Chapter 6**

**Danger's Closing In**

"Hello, my name is Wendy."

She extended one hand, smiling that way she did.

Edward took it, his face going hot. "Edmund," he fibbed.

They released hands.

"So, Edmund," she began, grabbing his attention with a swish of her pale, blonde hair. "What brings you back to the country so soon? I thought you had, as you put it, 'things-to-do' in Asia." She jerked her neck to the side in question.

Ed cleared his throat. He knew this girl. He knew her quite well. Most would refer to her as his automail mechanic back in Amestris, but she was much more than that to him – a childhood friend. "Yeah, it wasn't going well, so I decided to come back. Besides," He turned his head to gesture at Al and Von. "I had to come back for them. And Terry, too. She's going to be marrying Von soon. I couldn't miss that."

Wendy stepped closer to Ed. "You know, Ed…" Her sweet breath grazed his cheeks. "I'm glad you're back. I missed you."

He swallowed. "Y-yeah. Me too."

And then she turned and sashayed away, saying over one shoulder, "Be sure to come by and visit, okay?"

Ed nodded, unknowing to anything else as she drifted away.

"She used to be Edmund's girlfriend," Alfons said, startling Ed out of his trance. "But then he broke up with her because she seemed too into it."

Ed was bemused by the statement. "Too into it?"

Al shrugged. "I dunno. Just… fake, somehow."

"Oh well, what's passed is in the past," Von said, checking the pocket watch in his chest pocket for the time. (What had become of Ed's pocket watch?) "You guys go on ahead. I was called to work overtime, but if I work during lunch I may be able to finish the same time you two do."

"But dad –"

A large, muscular man interrupted behind Von. "Hey Heiderich, we need your assistance!"

"Coming, Armondo."

Von ran to join the group of overtime workers, some of them Ed could swear he'd seen before – since he probably had. The man who'd called to them, Armondo, had a small, blond curl on his head. The rest of his muscular figure seemed to sparkle.

"C'mon, our lunches are over here," Alfons said. He directed Ed behind a building, where they picked out their lunch among the others', most of which, untouched from their extra shifts.

They'd been working the entire morning, shoveling coal, lifting metal rods and fulcrums, and engineering the inner workings of round devices called "rockets" in a stuffy warehouse. It took all the willpower Ed possessed to keep from peeling his coat or gloves. He had to keep his automail hidden to ensure everyone believed he was the dark-haired, blue-eyed Edmund, after all.

They found an unfinished building not too far away, nothing but a skeleton of rusting beams. It was only two stories high, a great distance from the commotion of the warehouse.

"Perfect place to have lunch if you don't want to be noticed," Ed observed, taking a seat on the lowest beam. It was only three feet off the ground.

"Yeah, I come here often," Alfons said obdurately, seating himself. "Von has been getting so many overtimes lately, that I usually end up eating alone…"

Al kept his mouth taut as he unwrapped his lunch. The far-off sounds of clanging metal and smoldering fires accompanied them as Ed unwrapped his – a small, clammy bun with cheese, and a container of cold, green beans – and began eating.

"Alfons… if you don't mind me asking… what happened to your mom?" Ed ventured, hopeful to shed some light on the mysteries of the connection between this world and his own. Since, everyone knew what happened to Ed's mom, Teresa's twin. Yet, here she was, still alive, and only in her teens. He took off his gloves so as not to dirty his food further.

Al picked at the beans in his lap, then he said, solemnly, "Her name was Dante. I'm not sure where she hailed from, but she was charming… she and Edmund looked exactly alike…" Al stopped here and set down his food. A lump rose in his throat. Ed was patient as he caught his voice.

"We used to live in Czechoslovakia," Al said. "We owned ten acres of land. And my parents used that land for wheat, but much of it was underbrush and forest. However, as the world began to grow smaller, production companies wanted that land for development. A particular buyer offered my parents over 20,000 koruna for their land; they declined. The buyers were furious, but also, disbelieving. They couldn't understand why my father hadn't given in. When they asked, I have been told he simply replied, 'I already have everything I could ever need. A wife, my two sons, and a beautiful place to live with them in. Your money is worth nothing compared to that.' On that note, they left to search for another lot.

"Instead… they purchased the lot just up the river from where we lived. They dammed up the river, and the only water that escaped was polluted and black. One night, there was a horrendous rainstorm. The water just kept coming and coming… I don't know. I was only a couple years old… I can remember cowering in my bed… The weight of water was too much for the dam. It overflowed. Our house was right next to it, and eventually, the dam burst. The water came crashing down the river, and rammed straight through the windows. My room was on the side facing away from the river, so when I heard shattering glass, and water started running under my door, I didn't know what to think.

"Once it was a few inches high, Edmund came in to get me. He and I hurried outside in the rain, waiting for our parents. The water completely demolished the side of our house, where my parents' bedroom was. She was carried away with the water…"

Ed tried to imagine what that could have been like for this pair of brothers. In this world, where alchemy did not exist, there was not even the hope of human transmutation to bring someone back – though Ed wouldn't recommend trying it. The people here had just as many hardships as the ones in Shamballa – that was certain.

"So… then why did you move here?" Ed asked, unsure if he wanted to hear any more.

"With nothing to pay for the damage, the place held only painful memories for my father, brother, and me," Al said. "Out of a job, home, and everything else we owned, when we heard of the opportunities in Germany, we took the buyers' offer of 20,000 koruna and came here. It wasn't long after that we met Terry's family, and, well…" Al sighed, taking a bite of his food for the first time. "Edmund didn't want to work in a place like this – which I can't blame him for – so he went to Asia in search of a better one. I haven't seen him in four years now…

"Hey, Edward – or," Al chortled, "maybe I should call you Edmund from now on?"

"Nah, while no one's around Edward is fine," Ed said, nibbling his food dully. The scenery was so blank. How could Alfons and Von stand such a place? _It's probably the only job they could find at the time, _Ed intuited. _And I'm sure the war hasn't helped them at all… _No more than 7 years old at the time, Ed recalled the reported layoffs during the Ishvalan war.

"Do you happen to like Wendy or something?"

Ed spit the oily bun out of his mouth. He sputtered, "What the hell would make you say that?! No way!"

"Really?" Al tilted forward with curiosity. "Because you sure seemed to be in some sort of heaven while the two of you were talking," Alfons said, grinning dubiously. "Or, at least, that's what I thought." He took another bite of his bun.

"What?! How could you even say that?!"

Alfons laughed, a pleasure Ed rarely got to hear. They laughed together.

Just like Alphonse Elric, Alfons Heiderich could never stand making someone sad for a long period of time. They always needed something to lighten the mood.

* * *

Blasts of heat caked his face, and entire body, as Ed shoveled what was left of the coal into the burner fueling the fires to bend metal. _Back in Amestris, all it'd take to bend metal is some good old alchemy, _he begrudged. All this fire and coal seemed a bit excessive.

"Did you hear?" Someone on the opposite side of the burner took the operator's attention away from his work. "The library in central Munich was burned down!"

"What?! Are you serious?!" The operator closed the main duct that spewed fire, and lifted his goggles to better hear the newcomer's information.

"Yeah! Some whacko set a shelf on fire and they couldn't get it to stop!"

Ed swathed one arm on his shovel, listening out of pure curiosity. Then he realized what they were saying. The library in central Munich was the one he and Terry had gone to. Ed knew who the only one who could have been responsible. He'd presumed Envy would lay low after his last public display of defeat. Why so soon?

Things were more urgent than expected.

Ed had planned on going to the library again to see if he could find more on the connection between Shamballa and Earth – the reason he hadn't before was from Von telling them to return home before he and Alfons got back. What if Von was right and Envy could attack at any time?

Ed's left hand numbed from his steeled grip.

The large group of gypsies Officer Hughes had mentioned the day before could not have been a coincidence. Their gathering and Envy's whereabouts had to be linked. When Envy attacked him and Terry, there'd been gypsies helping him. Ed hated to generalize, but sometimes you have to propose the worst in order to be properly prepared.

* * *

The house was in a jumble when they returned home. It was apparent Terry had been severely bored during their absence, which made Ed wonder if, before he had come, the apartment home always looked that way after work. Dishes scattered the entire house, primarily the kitchen, sometimes with uneaten food still in them. Various other items were misplaced or lost altogether, including some things from Ed's room, such as his boots, which Alfons tripped over in the upstairs hallway. Had she been wearing them around the house?

The culprit of untidiness herself tottered down the main steps of their apartment. She yawned and blinked to the light in the kitchen. "How was your day? Did you do anything out of the ordinary?" She itched her bum.

Von yawned too. "Not really. Made sure I finished my extra shift so I could get home on time. Looks like you did, though."

Terry smiled at him.

_They'll make a strange couple,_ Ed thought, slipping off the gloves and coat that had been pasted to his body.

"Oh, we did see Wendy today," Von said, walking into the kitchen to make some coffee.

Terry ceased rubbing her eyes. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, she and Ed got along swimmingly. Right, Edward?" Von put water on to boil, whistling.

"I wouldn't say that," Ed confessed modestly. He felt himself blushing again. _Snap out of it._

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Terry said, somewhat forthright. She descended the last five or six steps or so, and grasped the railing.

"Actually, I was meaning to ask you, Terry." Ed made sure both Von and Teresa could hear as he said, "I want to go check out the place Mr. Hughes was telling us about yesterday. Where he said all the gypsies were gathered."

Terry waited for Von's concise before saying anything. Von stirred the coffee beans into his water and let it simmer. Then he placed his hands atop the counter. "Gypsies, huh?"

"Yes," Ed verified.

Von didn't move. "Where did Mr. Hughes say these gypsies would be?"

"O-on the outskirts of the Munich suburbs," Ed stumbled. "He said he'd be apprehending them sometime over the weekend."

"Who'd go with you?"

Though he would have preferred it, Ed didn't think it wise to suggest going alone. He couldn't endanger any of them again, either. Von or Alfons might get in the way, and neither of them had any way of transport – that he knew of.

"Just Terry." He added, "Unless you or Al wants to come."

"…Alright."

It had been so easy Ed wasn't sure he'd heard right. "Wha –?"

"I said all right. You two can go."

Ed bowed to Mr. Heiderich. "Thank you, sir." He took out his hair tie, and headed toward the bathroom to get cleaned up for the next day.

"Where exactly are we going?" Teresa inquired.

"I'll explain later," Ed said. All he needed now was a good night's sleep.

* * *

Hurling up the road and down a hill, Ed's stomach wanted to yak, stuck behind the long ribbons of Terry's hair on the seat of her bike.

"Where are we going?" Ed yelled, his black bangs blowing wildly.

"To the outskirts of the Munich suburbs – where else?" Terry vaunted her tone – the continuity of their heightened speed delighted the lust for adventure she'd sought the last 24 hours.

They raced over a large pothole, which caused Ed's breakfast climb up his throat. "Yeah," he gruffed, choking it down. "But this is in the middle of nowhere, in fact – IF YOU SLAP ME WITH YOUR HAIR ONE MORE TIME I'LL CHOP IT OFF!"

Teresa let out a whooping laugh. "No you wouldn't; besides, if you did that, then I'd have warrant to cut off your hair, too. By the way, brace for a stop," she said.

Before Ed had enough time to heed the warning, she skidded the bike sideways onto a pathway just off the road, tipping Ed off the side.

"What was that?!" Ed burst, staggering up from the muddy grass.

"I told you to hold on," Terry reminded, giving him a deathly glare.

Ed preened himself of grass clumps and mud as best he could, then resumed his place bestride Terry.

"And people say women care too much about their appearance," Teresa growled. She pedaled slowly at first, dovetailing her original speed until the trees went by in swift motions, though not nearly as fast. The path snaked through the forest's rolling landscape, a deep groove in the earth where she, or someone else, had blatantly ridden many times before. The ride was bumpy and uncomfortable, but the air smelled of sap and dewed grass.

They curved a lofty bend on the edge of the forest, and the outskirts came abreast so suddenly it caught Ed by surprise. Barren buildings lay in ruin; not a soul in the vicinity.

Edward and Terry dismounted the bike, doddering soundlessly through the abandoned place.

"Didn't Mr. Hughes say your parents live here?!" Ed whispered in a dull roar. "I thought they were supposed to be rich."

"They are," Terry whispered back, "but they live about a mile or so over – definitely not in a place like this…"

Faint bashing on wood caught them in their fear. Freaked, Ed and Teresa scrambled for somewhere to hide – a building, a wall, even a garbage can, – but they were trapped in a dead end, and the only way out was too far to reach now. If only Ed could perform alchemy at a time like this! Then he'd be able to transmute a platform to boost them out!

Splinters from the door surged forward, marring their faces as they awaited their death. A demon with dark hair, and glowing red eyes emerged from the rubble, shoulders bowled back as her fists steamed with rage.

A housewife?

* * *

**I have a confession to make. Perhaps you were wondering why I always include such extensive descriptions whenever Terry goes bike riding. Yeah, well I think it's me fantasizing what it must be like to go biking. I never learned. Pathetic, isn't it? XD I actually wrote this chapter much sooner than expected! Thank you, iPad! (hugs)**

**I'm sure it gets annoying with every story you read, when the author always asks for a review, right? Well, I'll tell you why: we spill our hearts into our fiction, so we'd like to know what you think of the true us. Even if you don't always have something positive to say, we'd like to know how to improve not only our stories, but our minds as well. I cannot vouch for other writers, but this definitely applies to me. So, I know this is redundant, but I'd really love it if you reviewed. I'd like to know what you think of the real me. ^_^**


	7. Fishy Business

**Chapter 7**

**Fishy Business**

Those demonic eyes glinted in his direction, and Ed flinched, the sweat beading on his forehead, cold.

"You," the young woman hissed, her fists clenching into balls tight as lead. Ed stayed stalk still. "YOU IMBECILE!" She slogged him in the face – so hard Ed slammed into the bricked wall of the dead end and slumped to the ground.

"M-Misses Curtis –" Terry stammered. Izumi punched Teresa, too, toppling her headlong into Edward.

"I TOLD YOU RATS NEVER TO RETURN HERE AFTER JOINING THE THULE SOCIETY, DIDN'T I?!" the hefty woman screamed. Ed's head spun as he hoisted himself – and Terry – to their feet. Hold on, this was déjà vu. Izumi angry at Edmund for joining the rocket-building company, corresponding to him becoming a State Alchemist to be the military's dog? The affinities of Earth were so mind-numbing Ed wasn't sure the differences were as cohesive as they'd been a few... days ago. Days? Had it really only been a couple days?

"I-I can explain –!" Terry gabbled.

"I don't want to hear a word you have to say," Izumi boomed, folding her arms over her chest. "Get off of my property. Now."

Edward took Teresa's arm to take their leave, when another looming figure emerged from the doorway of the shack.

Petrified, the bear gave them a glare to match Mrs. Curtis'.

"D-don't worry, we were just leaving," Ed whimpered, fixated on the burly man.

Terry squeaked, "H-hi, Sig."

"You know them?!" Ed pointed accusingly, whipping his head from side to side.

Terry half-rolled her eyes. "Well, yeah, the Curtises used to be – er. Were your teachers, don't you remember?" Teresa beaconed to them with her eyes in a way that told him to play along.

The bear's hostile outlook gradually transformed into a soft grin. "Hey, Terry," he grunted in a growly voice. He bounded forward, his massive hands unfurling to ruffle Ed's and Teresa's hair before he could protest – her lengthy chestnut hair wagging.

_I have to make them believe I'm Edmund,_ he realized with an embarrassed shock. He kept forgetting his hair was dyed black, and that his State Alchemist title no longer held validation. _What would my replica do in this situation?_

He brought forth the memory of the morning before today's, to what Von and Alfons had instructed. _"Edmund's a real downer – never shows much emotion,"_ Al had said.

_"He complains a lot, too,"_ Von had added.

_"Always has this dead look on his face."_

_"Not particularly people savvy."_

_"And he hates everyone,"_ they'd chimed in unison.

_Doesn't sound like much of a character to me,_ Ed thought. That was how his twin acted?_ I guess the similarities this world has to Shamballa aren't the only things that are appalling,_ he professed glumly.

He gave his best uphold of indifference as he slapped Sig's massive palm from his head. "Yeah, my mind's just scattered," he crowed, assuaging the pain at the base of his neck crossly. "Thanks for the punch-greeting."

Izumi laughed – that bold way she did. "Never change, do you?"

Ed frowned, folding his arms. "Guess not." This felt unnatural. Not addressing his master with respect was a courtesy Izumi would never excuse.

"Except… there is one thing…" Izumi said, her voice trailing now.

Edward lifted his chin, Teresa's attention locked on Izumi like a vise.

"I think it's… your height. Have you gotten smaller, Edmund?"

Ed set his jaw, his teeth grinding against each other. Obstinate as he was, Ed coursed his anger into the fist on his metal arm, squeezing it until he heard the metal moan. "I don't believe so," he said through his teeth. So many people mentioned his height, and this time he couldn't blow up to show it.

_My so-called twin isn't hot-headed in the slightest,_ he grumbled miserably._ I wonder what could have caused the two of us to be so different._ Wait, was that even a question? He should have known the answer to that – the mental pain spurned on him from the time Hohenheim had left (his mind reeled with the name), to when he and Alphonse had attempted human transmutation... That term seemed so long-off – unknown to this world's vocabulary – no longer a taboo.

Teresa could see him struggling, and distracted the Curtises in his stead. "Sorry to bother you," she apologized. "We were looking for something else and got lost."

"Why are you kid's out here, anyway?" Izumi asked, her tone transpiring to a more conversational one. "You wouldn't be here to see your parents, would you, Teresa?"

Out of the corner of Ed's eye, Terry's arms shook as she composed herself. This was no easier for her than it was for Ed. She couldn't show her true colors, so he couldn't either.

"No, in fact, we came out here to view the abduction of the gypsy camps said to be not too far from here." Terry returned to her outspoken self. "Have you heard about them?"

Izumi's lips opened, but no sound came out, her onyx eyes shifting to somewhere behind the right wall. Edward heard nothing.

"We'd better talk about this inside," she breathed.

Ed still heard nothing, but Teresa nodded.

"Come on." Sig directed them into the house. Terry and Izumi obediently followed, though Ed searched for what could have alarmed them.

"Ed," Izumi whispered sharply. He flicked his head back toward her. "You coming?"

Ed hobbled forward, though his mind was still occupied.

Izumi served them tea in the kitchen, faded yellow tiles, lined with discolored pots and pans, coating the counters and floor. A tattered old doily was the only item on the table aside from their chipped teacups and teapot. The house was decorated in – what looked like – odds and ends. Bottles, ranging from white to black, green to blue, hung at every window and door, few there were. The space cramped but snuggly, which seemed kind of surprising, considering Izumi's personality. The Curtises lived on the outskirts of Munich all by themselves; what could have caused them to dissimulate from the rest?

"Edmund, don't you want cream with your tea?"

"Cream?" Ed muttered, staring from Izumi to the tea leaves and mingled sugar swirling at the bottom of his cup, a wonderful herbal smell filling his nostrils. Ed had scarcely ever had tea before now, – because all the teas in Central tasted like wet socks – and as a child he could remember experimenting with it when his mother had been fed up with Al and him transmuting the table into oblique objects.

"Yeah, you know," Teresa waved her hand in an annular motion. "Milk."

Ed stifled yet another sound of repulse. "No, thank you."

Sig, standing at the kitchen sink washing dishes, wiped his hands of excess water and plopped down beside Ed, the entire floor and house quaking. Ed did his best to keep surprise from his face; he surely failed by the way Teresa eyed him.

"You always loved cream with your tea," Izumi said, blinking at him disbelievingly. There were differences in the appearance of the Izumi Edward knew. For one, she didn't have the stringy dreadlocks Izumi did. And she was a little less... intimidating.

_Is she shorter?_ Edward wondered complacently. _Or maybe I'm taller?_ He liked that.

"You sure you don't want any?" Teresa asked. "It's not the same as normal milk," she insisted. "It's cream. A lot thicker and sweeter."

Ed wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"C'mon! Just try... a little," Terry pleaded.

"Fine! Alright!" Ed threw his hands in the air. Edmund he looked like, so Edmund he would be. "Pass it this way." He took the delicate cream pitcher with care, glad the Curtises had yet to mention the fact he hadn't taken off his gloves or coat since he'd gotten here – Teresa hadn't either.

White, streaming liquid seeped to the bottom of his tea cup, swallowing the tea leaves and sugar. The scent was much sweeter, the liquid, cloudier. He bobbed the cup between his fingers for a moment before taking a quick, breathtakingly sizzling chug. He would have spit it out, due to the heat, had he not been in the company of others.

"TH-THAT'S –" Edward choked, having a coughing fit that lasted for no more than ten seconds. "THAT WAS HOT," he wheezed.

"And?" Teresa asked.

Ed resumed his more professional stature. "And... really delicious," he admitted, his face red. "What is that cream stuff, anyway?"

Teresa smiled somewhat guiltily. "Well, it has some milk in it, but they added a bunch of stuff here and there to make it taste completely different," she laughed awkwardly.

So there was milk in it?! But why didn't it taste like it'd come out of a Milkweed Plant as opposed to a cow?! (Not that there was a difference.) Ed's jaw hit the tabletop.

"H-HOW COULD YOU GIVE ME THAT?!"

"I assumed you knew."

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!"

The teapot was empty, and Sig got up to make more.

"I'd presumed Von wouldn't let you out of his sight," Izumi commented lightly to Terry, lifting the cup to her mouth. "Especially now, with the marriage so close. How did you slip free to come here?" Sig returned with another brewing pot. "Thanks, Sigfried," she murmured.

_Curtis must be Sigfried's surname,_ Ed proposed, taking another sip. _And Izumi must be from the place to the east Teresa showed me – Asia._

Teresa crossed one black-panted leg over the other, her expression devoid of any want to converse. "Yeah, that's just what I'm wondering," she growled.

Izumi must have gotten the message. "So," she barked sharply, causing Edward to jolt. "Why was it that you came here? You said you were looking for the gypsy camp-out General Officer Hughes was looking for."

Ed nodded feverishly, setting down his cup. "Yes, Terry and me wanted to check it out to see if the rumors were true, and possibly help them with the apprehension." He gauged Izumi's initial laid back reaction. When she turned to Sigfried, she showed concern. _Are they on the gypsies' side?_

"Izumi," Edward plugged on, before they would no longer answer. "Why is it you choose to live out here in the abandoned part of the city?"

Izumi was the one to look shocked and uncomfortable now. Her head tilted down to the cup in her hands. She didn't answer for a long time. "Well... I believe it's because I don't trust others anymore."

Ed was about to ask her to clarify, but she continued without him having to do so.

"The people I once thought to be my greatest friends, have all turned their backs on me. Betrayed me. They forgot the promises we made to each other – tell lies to deceive others in their fear. Forgot everything they worked for... Your father is included in this, Teresa," Izumi acknowledged slowly. For once, Terry didn't flinch in irritation of someone using her full name. For once, she was silent. "And now," Izumi said, "with the happenings that have started going on in the city – the burning down of the Grand Munich Library, police riled with the demand of capturing the gypsies, and when that strange man attacked you two," – _how does she know about that?_ Edward thought; _news must travel fast, even to places as far out as here,_ – "it... it doesn't seem the world is as safe as it used to've been."

A grandfather clock dinged 4 PM in the next room over. "We need to get going," Teresa murmured, as if she weren't supposed to be speaking.

Izumi sighed, her normal prideful side showing again. "Yeah, you're right. If you're going to catch that Hughes, you'd best be off. I'll point you in the right direction."

They cleaned up hurriedly, Sigfried out to say farewell.

"Next time I want to test your abilities to see how you've improved!" Izumi smiled broadly as she waved, Ed and Terry going back to her bike. "Or I could always kick your ass," she laughed.

"Another time, maybe," Ed returned, then, whispered to Terry, "What was Edmund's profession?"

"Something to do with fishing? Beats me."

"Feel free to come back whenever you wish!"

The last bit confused Ed. Izumi had forbade them from coming, and now she was inviting them to return.

Back on the small seat of Teresa's bike, they pedaled west, to the sun, setting orange in the sky. More of the houses were crumbled in this area, forcing Terry to need more precision in order to navigate through without popping one of her tires.

Ed's face stung with the lashes of brown. "Your hair is smacking me again!"

Teresa laughed fully. "If you hate hair so much, why do you keep yours long?"

"I keep mine tied back most of the time!"

"I usually do, too, but you still complain!"

A shout shook them both to their core. Teresa's speed and pedaling ended abruptly, halting behind the corner of a destructed building. Neither of them dared make a sound, or even breathe.

A concourse of officers, accumulated around a group of gypsies, who held alarm in their faces, despite the fact their numbers could overwhelm the officers easily. The gypsy at the head of their tightly-packed group, a younger man with defined features, fanned his arms out to protect his kin.

"It seems we found you," a man in the group of policemen said. Ed looked to pick out the that had said it, but that person came forward, standing next to Officer Hughes in the front. The face was close to King Bradley, though it didn't have the same deception of false kindness in it. They definitely weren't the same person. Though something was... off, about him. Blue-eyed, black-haired man in his later 50s or 60s. What was it...?

"What do you want?" the gypsy in the front of the crowd snapped.

Officer Hughes bore a beating stick, and he raised it to waist-height as he addressed the man's disrespect. "Sly bastards – as if you don't know already. You're trespassing on our land!" he shouted. "Didn't we tell you greedy nomads to stay clear of the city unless we told you otherwise?! If you don't remember, we made a deal to leave you alone as long as you did what we said."

The gypsy lowered his head. "As I recall, it was you cleansed our village, and command we comply with your terms."

It was the Bradley-looking man who strode toward them. "Haushofer," Hughes mumbled, but was ignored. Ed recognized the gypsy girl behind the main, front man, when her placid, brown eyelids slid open in horror – the same way they had when she'd been elbowed in the stomach with his metal arm in his face-off with Envy.

Teresa let out a small moan. The man called "Haushofer" dematerialized into red transmutation fragments.

"Impudent fool," said the newly-formed Homunculus mildly – for him, anyway. Envy walked to the man, and without saying another word took him behind the neck and punched him in the face. He slid to the ground, blood pooling out of his nose. "I would have thought you learned last time," Envy said, sounding much like a teacher who felt sympathy to a student for making the same mistake on a test. The gypsy who had helped Envy attack Edward and Teresa knelt beside her fallen kin, dismay in her face when she glared back up at Envy.

"We didn't kill your people – we took them prisoner. Why?" Envy twirled one hand on the ball of his wrist. "We didn't do it just because we could. We do have something in mind for them. It's just... a work in progress," Envy concluded, pleased with his little spiel.

Ed's expression matched that of the gypsy girl – how was it Envy could use his powers here, when Ed couldn't produce a single spark of alchemy? Well, he could, but he had no idea how, or when he'd be able to again. He listened.

"I can't believe I ever helped you," the gypsy girl seethed through her teeth.

Envy did his best to hide his grin as he turned away, his hair slashing the air flauntingly. "That's your loss."

Tears bit into her eyes, and she rose to her feet. Hughes took his handgun out of its holster, directing it at her feet. "Now, now, Noah, we don't want this to end badly. Just back away, and leave here."

She bit her tongue, watching the concourse disband.

"Don't forget, we've got eyes everywhere." Ed wasn't sure who'd said that. He leaned away from the corner, denying what he'd just seen, yet it seemed the only thing that could have made sense.

"Envy was using the gypsies," he whispered to Terry. She shushed him, peering around the corner still. A low, distinct voice spoke once the shuffle of the officers had gone. And Edward had to peer around the corner again to see.

"One day, we'll get them back," said the man who murdered Winry's parents **–** aside from the trademark scar splitting his forehead.

The young man who'd defended their group sniffed, his nose purple and red with bruises and blood. He said, "I wouldn't be too sure."

"We can pray."

"Yes, we can do that. But whose god will answer, I wonder...?"

Ed and Terry didn't catch the end of the conversation. As the group wandered off toward the forest, Terry let out a relieved breath, seating herself against the crumbled wall. Surely, Ed shouldn't be surprised anymore. The anger of seeing Scar surged through him uncontrollably.

"What now?" Ed asked.

Teresa remained stationary as she said, "I guess we should tell Von..."

And why was it Ed felt like that wasn't the best plan?

* * *

**If you like this story, – as I'm assuming you do since you've read this far! – please be sure to check out my other recently posted Fullmetal Alchemist three shot, Torn by Prestige! (I'm actually adhering to my rule of getting one chapter out a month lately.) I'd really appreciate it! Arigato, and sayonara for now~!**


	8. Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid

**Chapter 8**

**Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid**

Bubbles of air rose in Ed's stomach, popping to release a fit of laughter. "That's true – Alfons sure does love to make conversations awkward," Ed said, tears stabbing his eyes. Wendy's high, melodramatic chirp tangled with his.

"Yes! See?! I'm not the only one who thinks it!" Wendy giggled some more. Ed's cheeks blushed.

With five days of work and more adjusting to those around him, Edward had begun to feel more at home, as though he'd known these people his entire life, – which, in a way, he had, – although it was unnaturally peaceful around the Heiderichs' and work. Things had been slow and, don't get him wrong, it was nice not to be on his toes, wary of crouching assailants at every corner; Von hadn't seemed all that worried when told of Ed and Terry's encounter of the same man that'd attacked them coming home from the grocery store, – actually being the Homunculus Envy – which was odder. As long as they were safe at home, he didn't care much anymore at all. Ed _did_ feel as though things had quieted down. Nevertheless, the overshadow of doubt never left him.

"Oh, hey, Von wanted me to ask you," Edward said, merriment washing out of him. "Would you like to come to his and Terry's wedding next month? They'd love to have you."

Wendy's ocean-blue eyes took up half her face. "They want _me_ at the wedding?" she asked, bemused.

"Yeah, of course!" Ed assured amorously. "It wouldn't be a party without you."

Wendy turned away in embarrassment. "Y-you shouldn't say _that,_" she teased. She gave him a warm smile and said, "But if you insist, of course I'll come. I wouldn't want to miss the marriage of dear friends. Sounds like fun." Wendy crossed her arms behind her back. "See you then?"

Ed promptly replied "See you then!" as she pranced away, coming upon a man with a black suit who ushered her into a sleek black car. She was one of the richer residents of Munich, – like Terry – and said that men were always at her feet, begging her for marriage. So she could afford luxuries such as these.

A sore pain made way in Ed's chest as Wendy's car disappeared around the bend in the road leading away from the factory. The day had been bland. Time to go home. Wash the soot off his face, eat the dinner Teresa made, – the norm being dry mashed potatoes, cold green beans, and stogy orange juice. Then, after a listless discussion on this world's current events, Teresa's whines of her daily boredom, he would sleep in his dusty, crinky room.

"As soon as Terry marries Von, I'll be able to kiss this crappy job good-bye," Al said close behind Ed, rolling one of his shoulders as Ed, Von, and Alfons returned their shovels to the designated closet, and boarded the rusty-red trolley train. It started with a lurch and a squeak, then cluttered along the normal route home. Their stop was one of the last, as it was one of the first in the morning, and Ed felt his mind slipping away as the sky faded from red to purple…

Screaming desperately, he groped into the infinite abyss. The sky swelled in a careening tantrum, pouring relentlessly. Wrenching screams wracked Ed's brain as he grabbed for the hand clutching the jagged, rocky side of the dark pit – the hand belonged to Al, in his human body. The terrified, ash-gold eyes of his brother stabbed Ed with an invisible, unbearable ache. He fought hard to keep ahold of his brother, the pressure of October 3rd coming back to him all over again, arresting his muscles.

Clanging to the left tore his concentration – a larger figure on the edge, beside Al. Guilt choked Ed of thought, of words, and emotion. Alphonse, in his armor body, endeavored to sustain a hold on the perforated side, the Al in Ed's arms now fixated on him with the pale blond and blue-eyed stare of Alfons in Munich. Ed inched toward the other Alphonse, exerting himself past his limit.

Alfons screamed, "NO, DON'T! IF YOU DO, YOU'LL LOSE BOTH OF US!" Ed's eyes stung with tears – Alfons' words were true. He could not reach for both of them and hope to succeed – he had to choose one or the other, and preferably the one who was closer in reach. He couldn't save both.

"You can't save both of us," the Alphonse in armor, with his hollow voice, said after Al. "You have to choose one or the other." Ed didn't want to believe. It couldn't be true! He would save both of them, no matter what it took. "Brother," Al said, "I'm sorry."

"I don't care!" Ed bellowed, his voice cracking painfully. "Even if I die trying, I'll save you both, Al, I promise I will!"

But save Alfons, and not Alphonse, from what?

* * *

"Edward." Von had been shaking him for a fair amount of time, Ed collected, once aware of the many times the name "Edmund" had echoed in the background of his dream. "Ed, c'mon. We've missed our stop, we'll get out at the next one – it's only just down the road."

Edward's conscience lingered in the recess of his dream self, though he nodded, hoping to rid his mind of some of the fuzz. The trolley let them off, and they walked the couple blocks from the corner, to their apartment. As it was becoming October, – these Germans stuck to the mandatory system of time back from Amestris, which was lucky for Ed, – the nights were becoming longer, the days more chilly. People cooped themselves in their houses, setting fires and huddling warm. The streets more deserted.

That's right. It was October. Wasn't it?

Ed resolved to dig his pocket watch out of – well, wherever he'd left it, – for such an occasion. A haunted veil hung over him as he crossed the threshold into the house, kicked off his shoes. Dragging his feet to the room at the end of the hall, he was surprised to find Teresa inside, and she was, too.

"Sorry, I was looking for something I'd lost in here," she said, heading for the door. Ed was unable to tell if she was lying or not.

"What're you _actually_ doing in here?" Ed prodded, only now noticing the something she had hidden as best she could at her side, between the folds of her gown.

"Nothing," she barked a little too frivolously. That gave her away.

"I know you're lying – give it here!" Ed said, extending his automail hand – which was caked with coal soot.

She exhaled, slowly revealing what she possessed. The silver sheen of the Amestrian military's emblem was so ascertainable, yet faint in his mind, as it'd been weeks since he'd been on requested duty.

"I sort of… took it, the first day you went to work with Von and Alfons," Terry admitted, avoiding Ed's face out of shame. "And… I tried to pry it open, once I realized it was sealed. I thought that maybe there was something valuable in it, like diamonds or gold or something. I just wanted to know what it was. But I couldn't get it open. I didn't see what was inside."

Ed's metal hand clinked against the metal pocket watch as he took it back, the chain rattling noisily. This startled Teresa, and she withdrew her hand instantly.

"So many people have tried to open it," Ed muttered, gazing at the ivy twined in a diamond shape around the lion, his vision glazed with fatigation. He recalled Wendy that afternoon, which reminded him of Winry, of that time in Rush Valley that seemed so long ago, when she'd delivered that child. "And some have succeeded, too."

Terry puffed as Ed's fingers closed around it, clinking softly. "I didn't mean to –"

Ed cut her off, facing the window rather than Teresa. "It's all right. Not like you saw what was in it," he said, faking annoyance. He sobered himself. "We invited everyone to come to yours and Von's wedding today," Ed offered instead, putting on his best, tired smile.

Teresa didn't buy it, detecting his attempt to change the subject. "Are you sure it's okay? I mean, you aren't secretly angry about it, are you?"

Ed shook his head, wondering if she was posing it as a question because she knew he was, or because she was actually unsure. He didn't want her to know he was angry, so he decided to do the unthinkable. Just to get it out of the way. Because he knew, Teresa would bother someone until she got her answer or until her curiosities were quelled.

"If you want, I'll… show you what's in it if you promise not to tell anyone. Deal?"

Teresa nodded, her nosiness showing through. It must have really annoyed her to not know what was in it, Ed realized. He was doing her a favor.

Ed said, "Go find a screwdriver." Terry left the room, and returned quickly, a flathead in her hands. This didn't give Ed enough time to come up with a fake story how or why he'd sealed the pocket watch in the first place, nor what the date scratched on the inside of it meant. Would he have to be honest? That's exactly what he'd been avoiding.

He tinkered with it for about ten minutes, and began to get frustrated, since Winry could have opened it ten times by now. Normally, he'd just clap his hands and have it open, but of course, in this world, that was not an option.

"Geez, what did you close it with, super glue?" Teresa murmured. "Here, lemme try." She nudged him out of the way, reaching for the screwdriver.

"Hey, no, it's my pocket watch!"

"We'll never get anywhere going at this pace. Give it."

Ed sighed, relinquishing the screwdriver to her. Terry took it, and his pocket watch, and picked with extreme care. Five minutes later, it was open.

"Alright!" she said satisfiedly, unlatching the front cover. Then her figure drooped, seeing what was inside. She acted as though she knew what the date meant to him. But she couldn't, could she?

"Am I allowed to ask what 'Don't Forget, October third, eleven' means?" she asked quietly.

Good. She didn't know. He let free a mental breath. "Uh, it means the day my –" Ed caught himself. He had been about to spill "It means the day my brother and I changed our lives for the better." But Terry was not to know of Al, as she came from another world, and had a brother of her own that resembled him, Alfons. That would have been a dreadful mistake.

"Uh, it means the day I ran away from home," he said elusively. That wasn't entirely a lie, was it? "On that day, I decided to change my life for the better, no matter what it would take to get there." Still wasn't lying.

Terry's expression remained impassible. "Year 11… How old were you?"

Ed shrugged, like it was nothing. "I was twelve at the time."

"You were alone," Teresa said, "and you ran away from home when you're only twelve years old?"

But he hadn't been alone. The fire, the heat, the feeling of letting go... letting go of _everything,_ had been hindmost on that night. But Winry and Al had been there as well. Sure, Ed had signed up for the military alone, but that was because there was no way an 11-year-old suit of armor with no extraordinary alchemy abilities would be allowed in, not to mention there was no reason to entrap more than one in the strong leash of the Amestrian military. They had helped him through it any way they could, whenever he needed it, despite him pushing them away most of the time. Winry's tears, Al's shrunken figure – he was snapped into his dream again. Alphonse was still in Amestris, waiting for Edward to come home, to return him to his human body, _no_t the Alfons in this world, with pale blue eyes and pale blond hair. They _were not_ the same in the slightest – how could he ever even consider replacing them? There was no way.

And _Teresa._ The girl who looked so much like his mother; why did she have that pained look in her eyes, as if she were genuinely concerned? She wasn't. She barely knew him – he barely knew her. There was no way… no way…

"Ed –"

He felt ashamed. He treated these people as if they were evil – it wasn't their fault they resembled the people he knew. He shouldn't blame them. So what was this fear, this hatred he felt? Was he afraid he'd never see his true friends again? He couldn't help it. He began to cry – truly, actually, cry, in front of this stranger he knew. Cry because he knew they'd never know the pain he was going through, or how to help him through it, if he told them. And he wouldn't, because no one would ever believe him.

Teresa's green irises were a vitreous color from the reflection of the moon, as she stared at him, shocked at his reaction. He tried to stop, but the tears and the _memories,_ oh, the memories, kept returning, which made it impossible. He couldn't allow himself to forget their faces or their kindness. He couldn't push them away without feeling _guilt._

Teresa really was struggling with what to do now, and she placed her hands on Ed's shoulders. She pulled him close to her, moving her hands to his head, pressing him against her. "It's okay," she whispered. "It's... it's okay..."

For that one moment, Ed felt as though he had his mother back. And he wouldn't ever again.

* * *

Teresa closed the door to Ed's room silently, walking down the hallway to the kitchen. Von sat at the table in candlelight. "Did you put him to sleep?"

Teresa nodded. "I did." The orange light bounced off his face and into the hall, where it touched her, in her white gown and light brown sweater, complimentarily to the colors of the house.

"Good. We'll need to see your parents soon," Von said.

Teresa's stomach dropped. "Why so soon? Isn't there something else we have to do before then?"

Von got up from the table in a grand sweep. "No, things are moving faster than we planned. The wedding is in only a couple of weeks, and we need to set things in place."

Terry didn't say anything, only gave another curt nod.

"You do agree, don't you?" Von remained at the side of the table, swaying as he waited for her answer.

"Alright, we'll go tomorrow," Teresa said. Then she left Von without saying another word, to the silence aside from the flickering flame.


End file.
